legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Emoticons
This page is for the Emoticons used after The 2012 Update. For information about Emoticons from the Old LEGO Message Boards, please look here. For information about this wiki's emoticons, please look here Emoticons (also known as Emotes) are small icons you can add to your posts. MB Emoticons are likely a replacement for the small smileys used at other sites. You can use all the emoticons by clicking on an emoticon button on the toolbar above the post box, then clicking the emoticon that you wish to use. This inserts the emoticon into the post, bypassing the text stage. However if one was to type an emoticon normally then it would only register after the author clicks the 'Post' button (and, of course, after approval by the moderators). The joking emoticon ( ), commonly known as the Tongue Smiley, is the most widely used emoticon on the LEGO Message Boards. Current Emoticons This is the current set of emoticons. It was added in The 2012 Update. WhiteAlligator has posted a table showing the different emoticons and their shortcuts. All of the yellow face emotes that include a letter (e.g. :S becomes ) can be written as lowercase, uppercase, and with or without square brackets (with the exception of the :D emote, which can only be written as :D or :D).. Referring to the :S example again, this can be written as :S, :s, :S, and :s. All of them will result in the emoticon. (This works if the emoticon has other characters in it, such as the 8o| ( ) emoticon.) Furthermore, an emoticon that is not already in square brackets (e.g. the :D emoticon) can be in square brackets (so it would become :D). However an emoticon that has to be in square brackets (e.g. ban ) cannot be put in square brackets again (to become ban). These two ways of typing an emoticon have not been included in full - instead, they have been signified by adding 'and variations' to the options. *:angry: or :@ or :@ = *:angel: or a or A = *:ban_hammer: or ban = *:brick_blue: or bb or BB = *:brick_green: or bg or BG = *:brick_pink: or bp or BP = *:brick_red: or br or BR = *:brick_yellow: or by or BY = *:broken_heart: or U or u = *:cake: or ^ = *:clock: or O or o = *:confused: or :S and variations = *:cool: or h or H = *:crying: or :'( or :'( = *:disappointed: or :| : = *:dont_tell: or :# or :# = *:embarrassed: or :$ or :$ = *:eye_roll: or 8-) or 8-) = *:face_palm: or fp or FP = *:frustrated: or 8o| and variations= *:gift: or G or g = *:happy: or :D and variations = *:heart: or L or l = *:dont_know: or :^) or :^) = *:joking: or :p and variations = *:laughing: or :'D or :'D = *:light_bulb: or I or i = *:money: or $ or £ or € = *:nerd: or 8-| or 8- = *:nervous: or :'| or :' = *:party: or <:o) and variations = *:pizza: or pi or PI = *:sad: or :( or :( = *:sarcastic: or ^o) and variations = *:secret: or :-* or :-* = *:sick: or +o( and variations = *:sleepy: or |-) or [|-)] = *:smile: or :) or :) = *:star: or * = *:surprised: or :o and variations = *:thinking: or *-) or *-) = *:thumbs_down: or n or N = *:thumbs_up: or y or Y = *:whistling: or 8o or 8O = *:wink: or ;) or ;) = On August 8, 2014, these emoticons were added: *:cheese: or CH or ch = *:cookie: or COOK and variations or BISC and variations = *:flower: or FL or fl = *:icecream: or IC and variations or = *:unikitty: or UNI or uni = Holiday Emoticons *:xmastree: or xt = *:gbman: or gbm = Party Emoticons On October 30, 2013, three new "party" emotes were added. *:streamer: or str or STR or ~ = *:pinata: or pin or PIN = *:balloons: or ba or BA = Trivia *The Smile ( ) is the only emoticon with brown eyebrows. *The Sleepy ( ) and Surprised ( ) emoticons are almost identical. *The Laughing emote ( ) is often used to symbolize insanity. *The Cake ( ) was originally animated in the old emoticon list but now is a static image. *Putting any emoticons on a line of text will increase the height of the line to about 1 1/2. The height of the text does not change. *The Thumbs-Down ( ) and Thumbs-Up ( ) emoticons do not represent the standard minifigure hand. Category:Lists Category:LMB Design